Storm Hawks: Annoying Love
by Rickudemus
Summary: Finn is the most annoying brat in the whole wide world, so why does Stork find him so attractive? StorkxFinn, can you imagine?


The most annoying and bothersome thing were love. Everybody knew that and yet, everybody wanted it. Why? It just hurt people and made them feel miserable. It made people do the craziest things, made them lose their words, made them spend money like hell… All in all, love messed up everything. Like what it was doing now to the pilot of the famous Condor.

Stork sighed heavily as he held on to the controls as tightly as he could. He felt more nervous than he usually did and was giving him a massive headache. The reason was the most annoying and dangerous humans ever that was playing with one of his best friends, the wallop of the group, in the room currently.

Finn, the sharpshooter: what an annoying little bastard. Stork always thought the boy was annoying, bothersome and clumsy and… Well, he just didn't hold any kind of special feelings for him. At first, that is.

Now, nearly every time he saw the boy, he felt something in his chest squeeze. He would have trouble breathing and his skin would become warm. Especially when the boy got too close to him; sometimes it happened because the boy was too far away. When Stork couldn't see where he was, what he did and how he was doing. He felt… Worried and lonely. And when he finally met up with the boy again, he felt annoyed and tired, but at the same time he was quite happy.

He stole small glares of the human and the wallop every now and then. He felt kind of jealous that he couldn't be like the wallop boy; joyful, innocent and excellent company for the blonde human. They were always laughing together, pulling up pranks and just… Being together. He really wished he could be like them, so maybe then… Even he could make Finn smile like that.

"Shit!" Finn yelled out after a small crash was heard, Stork instantly looking over to them.

"You broke it!" Junko whined, kneeling over the table, holding the table's broken leg in his hand and keeping the table up with the other.

"It was an accident! You pushed me!" The human boy snarled, holding his head. "Oh man, what am I going to do…! Piper is going to kill me…!" He whimpered.

The merb watched the two silently. They never really paid much attention to him, so it was no wonder that they made no note that he was there. He was always there, steering and when he was completely quiet… Well, from past experience, everyone knew he wasn't to be messed around with. He then decided to help the two out (well, mainly Finn) and finally opened his mouth.

"I can fix it."

"Gah!" Both Finn and Junko gasped, looking at the merb. "Oh, you were here!" Finn blinked, swallowing nervously. Stork was a bit hurt, even though this wasn't unusual or anything.

"Just because I don't make a sound or anything, doesn't mean you can ignore me." Stork growled at him, making the boy pout.

"Well, excuuuse me, princess!"

"Anyway…" Stork's eye twitched. He was really annoying! "I have some really good glue in my toolbox. It's in the skimmer room somewhere, so go ahead and get it. Aerrow and Piper won't be back for a while, anyway."

"I'll go get it then!" Junko chirped, dropped the leg and let go of the table, which then fell right on Finn's foot.

"Ah! Damn you, Junko!" He jumped on one leg, holding onto his foot while growling loudly. He then fell down on his butt, whining even more. "Ooooow…" He was shaking a little, not really sure which part of him hurt more at the moment.

Stork sighed quietly. He put the autopilot on and walked over to the blonde, kneeling next to him. "Are you okay, dumbass?"

"Bastard…" Finn showed his tongue at him and then looked at his foot, taking a good hold of it with both of his hands. "It hurts…"

"It's only temporary, so stop bitching." The older male grunted and grabbed the boy's leg, carefully starting to rub it.

"W-what are you doing?" Finn began to blush a little, while Stork tried his best to keep his head cool. He just now realised what exactly he was doing. He felt really embarrassed now…

"…Rubbing your feet, obviously." He simply said, keeping up with his thing, while Finn squirmed lightly.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Ouch… He didn't have to call Stork a creep.

"Be quiet, I'm only trying to help." The merb glared angrily at the human, who then shut up with a pout. He was rather adorable when he looked like that…

Neither of them said a word as Stork kept going and when he finally stopped, he looked at Finn with a very small smile. "Feel any better?"

Finn nodded, swallowing nervously as he carefully looked at the older male. "Thanks." He looked at Stork's hands as the both stood up, Finn then tilting his head a bit. "Your hands are pretty gentle."

Now it was Stork's time to blush. How could this brat say something so…! "A-ah…" He swallowed, giving him a little creeped out smile. "Well, I have to be careful with many things, so…" He just simply answered and went back to the controls, took off the autopilot and stared down his feet nervously. That kid was just so annoying, but yet, he could act so frigging cute…!

"Hoy, I found it!" Junko cheered as he entered the room, he and Finn then beginning to fix the table. As the two were busy fixing, Stork stole another glance upon the blonde male. What was so fascinating in him anyway…?

"Oops… We glued it upside down…" Finn then whined, Stork turning his head away from them with a sigh.

Life was one ridiculous mystery…

The day turned to evening, the skies slowly turning to dark. The leader and the navigator had returned from their trio mission with Starling and almost right away they had headed to bed. It must've been rather tiring for them, but the day was pretty tiring for Stork as well. Not physically so, but mentally…

While the ship was auto piloting, he headed towards the kitchen for a small snack. He wasn't too much into sleeping at the moment, anyway. As he got closer to the kitchen entrance, he heard some strange noise coming out of the room. He nervously rubbed his arm, wondering if he should go in or not. Then, carefully and slowly, he peeked in, quite scared of what he might see…

"…huh?" He blinked as he saw the sharpshooter of the crew, sitting on top of the counter, swinging his legs like a kid and holding on to a cookie jar, eating away the candy (it was Junko's candy hideout, how lame) inside it. He pulled away from the doorway, placed his hand on his mouth and snickered. What a kid that Finn was.

"Enjoying the snack, I see." Stork then said which startled the blonde, making him drop the jar. The merb looked in to the room, now seeing the porcelain jar shattered on the floor.

"Shit!" Finn squealed, looking at Stork with a very frustrated look. "Junko's going to kill me now!"

"I doubt he will. But he WILL be quite angry, for you eating his treats and breaking his "hideout"." The pilot sighed, going over to the small storage to look for a broom to clean up the mess.

"His own fault for saving them for so long…" The blonde pouted and jumped down from the counter, trying to go over the shards, but landed on a couple of them. "AAAH!" He whined, falling down on his knees and having the merb appear right next to him once again.

"What is it? Did you step on the shards?"

"I didn't see them!" Finn growled, turning around and sitting on the floor, taking off his socks to see if anything got stuck inside his skin.

"Let me see that." Stork grabbed both of the boy's feet, taking a good look at them and carefully pressing them.

"Hey, that hurts!"

"Looks like some of them got stuck under your skin." A sigh escaped from Stork's throat as he stood up and helped the boy up, making him sit down on one of the chairs. "Wait here and don't touch your feet." With that he headed to the bathroom, grabbing a wash-basin and filling it with warm water.

After that, he walked back to the kitchen where Finn was pouting at his feet and about to touch them. "Hands off, Finn." Stork snarled, receiving a glare from the human.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Settle down." Stork placed the wash-basin next to the chair and stood up again. "Put your feet in. We have to soften your skin first, before we can take the shards out. Otherwise it'll hurt." He bluntly explained as he took a hold of the broom and began to clean up the mess.

Finn watched the older male carefully as he put his feet in the warm water, biting his lower lip. "You're awfully nice to me."

"Is that a crime?"

"No…" Finn looked down to his knees, rubbing his neck. "It's just… You're not usually this nice to me…"

"I'm not?" Stork looked at him in question, thinking about it to himself, as well. "Yes, I am."

"Somehow it's different today…" The human whispered, making Stork shiver. The face of the boy… Right now… Stork wanted to kiss him and bad. "You usually don't like physical contact with others…"

"Whoa. Big words from you, Finn." Again, his words triggered a pout from the blonde; that cute, childish pout.

"Well, Piper usually says that…" Finn crossed his arms and looked away, blushing slightly. And by now, Stork couldn't restrain himself anymore. He licked his lips as he put the broom to lean against the counter, the shards now in one, fine pile. Slowly he stepped next to Finn and placed his hands on his cheeks, receiving a confused stare from him. Before he could ask anything, Stork had already placed his lips on top of the human's.

He kept his eyes closed, so he didn't notice that Finn's eyes were wide open. There was no kind of resistance, so Stork didn't pull away until he felt his breath fully gone. He forgot to breathe, how stupid of him…

The two stared at each other in silence, Stork with a cool, calm face and Finn with a shocked look in his eyes, his cheeks almost as red as tomatoes.

"S-Stork…" Finn mumbled, swallowing nervously. "W-why…?"

"…" After that simple word, Stork began to regret what he did and pulled away from him, going back to cleaning the shards in silence. He bit his lip, not really sure what to do or say. What an asshole he was…

"Stork!" Finn whined, standing up too quickly and then tripping on the wash-basin and falling down on his face. "Ugh!"

"A-ah…! Finn!" The merb once again going over to the boy, helping him to sit up and taking a look at his face to see, if it had any damage. "Are you hurt…?" The boy looked at him, giving him a worried, almost desperate look. "F-Finn…?"

"Why me?"

Stork blinked. Did Finn actually get the meaning behind that kiss…? Then again, not even Finn could be that stupid.

"Why not?" Stork gave him a slightly worried look, also. "Does it disgust you?"

"No… No, it's not like that…" The blonde looked away, rubbing his temple. "I'm just… I don't think I like you the same way…"

"…so, does that mean I have no chance at all?" Stork grabbed Finn's hand, raising it up to his chin level and giving it a light kiss, while giving a little smirk at him. Finn blushed madly at this, not daring to pull his hand away.

"J-jerk!" Was all Finn could say.

"Well, then. I won't give up anytime soon, then." Stork smiled, giving the younger one's cheek a careful caress. "Don't run away from me, okay?"

Finn pouted at him, blinking then and then looked over his shoulder, noticing the wash-basin skipped over behind him and the floor filled with water. "…shit."

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about that. I'll clean afterwards. But you better get those pants off before someone else sees them and gets the wrong idea." Stork snickered and then remembered why he brought the water-basin here in the first place. "Anyway… Let's get this over with." He stood up and headed to the counter, opening a drawer and taking out a knife.

"H-hey, what are you…?"

"We have to get the shards out." Stork turned around, carefully tapping the blade with a very creepy smirk. "Now, be still and it won't hurt so much~"

Finn swallowed in fright. "Oh. fu—"


End file.
